UAVs may be equipped with one or more lights for displaying aerial images during a light show. Groups of UAVs may be programmed to reach aerial coordinates to render displays of one or more images. The UAVs may be equipped with a positioning system technology, such as the Global Positioning System (“GPS”), to navigate between preprogrammed positions. Accuracy limitations in GPS may result in a UAV failing to precisely reach a programmed location. Imprecise locations of one or more UAVs may disrupt a light show or detract from a light show's visual appeal.